undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Froggit
Froggit es un monstruo rana que aparece a lo largo de las Ruinas. Este tipo de monstruos son pacifistas. En el Modo Difícil y en el NÚCLEO, aparecerá una versión más fuerte de Froggit llamada Final Froggit. Historia Principal Mientras el protagonista sigue a Toriel a través de las ruinas, se encuentra con un Froggit. Puede intentar matarlo de un solo golpe; si este sobrevive o el jugador no hace nada más, Toriel lo espantará. Después de que Toriel deja al protagonista para atender unos mandados, Froggits amistosos aparecerán por los distintos escenarios. Estos Froggits son capaces de hablarle al protagonista (sus ribbits son traducidos), y muchos de ellos comunican información básica. El primer Froggit amigable aparece en la habitación siguiente de donde Toriel había dejado al protagonista, y le da un consejo acerca de cómo negociar en encuentros con monstruos, alentando al protagonista a mostrar Mercy (Misericordia) si los oponentes no desean pelear. En un largo pasillo cerca de la Venta de pasteles de Arañas, tres Froggits pueden ser encontrados dando más información básica. *El primer Froggit en la habitación le informa al protagonista sobre saltar diálogo usando la tecla X. Si el protagonista ya ha saltado algún diálogo antes de entrar al pasillo, este Froggit no aparecerá. *El segundo Froggit le dice al protagonista sobre poner en pantalla completa su juego con F4. Este asume que F4 significa "four frogs", a pesar de que solo ve tres. *El tercer Froggit identifica al protagonista como un humano y elogia su misericordia. Este informa que si el nombre de un monstruo está resaltado en amarillo, entonces el protagonista puede perdonar a dicho monstruo. **Si el protagonista está de acuerdo con que el nombre resaltado es útil, el Froggit dice que perdonar significa que no querer pelear, y añade que al protagonista, quizá algún día, tenga que perdonar incluso aunque el texto no sea amarillo. **Si el protagonista dice que el texto resaltado es inútil, Froggit ofrece decirle a todos que tiren sus nombres amarillos para perdonar y que los cambien por blanco. Si el protagonista acepta, se puede preguntar a Froggit que ponga de nuevo el nombre amarillo, pero debido a que todos tiraron sus nombres amarillos, tendrán el nombre de color rosa. Más tarde, Froggit dirá que espera que el protagonista esté feliz con su decisión. *Un cuarto Froggit, "una rana del tamaño de una hormiga", puede ser encontrado en la misma habitación investigando la pared de atrás entre las dos primeras ranas, aunque es solo un guiño hacia el segundo Froggit. Cerca del balcón con la vista a la vieja ciudad, un Froggit le dice al protagonista que vio a Toriel dejar la ciudad con algunos comestibles, pero estaba muy intimidado como para acercarse a mirar. En el Modo Difícil, el mismo Froggit le dice al protagonista que ella paso por allí sin comestibles, lo que explicaría porqué ella hace Tarta de caracol en lugar de Tarta de caramelo y canela. En la Ruta Genocida, todos los Froggits NPCs estarán ausentes. Aparece con *Froggit *Whimsun Ataques *Cinco moscas pequeñas entrarán en la pantalla una tras otra por la parte de arriba del Tablero de balas. Ellas se detendrán por un momento, y luego se moverán hacia el ALMA. *Un pequeño Froggit aparecerá en la parte inferior derecha del tablero, y saltará con fuerza al otro lado del tablero. Inflige 5 de daño. *Hay una pequeña oportunidad que un ataque similar al de las moscas sea empleado, pero las balas se moverán suavemente por el tablero sin perseguir el ALMA. Estrategia * Primero pulsa el botón actuar, luego pulsa el botón elogiar, Froggit no te entenderá pero de igual forma se sentirá halagado. Luego dale a perdonar, y así finalizará la batalla. Texto Final Texto Blanco - "Pondering Life" Reflexionando sobre la vida Texto Amarillo - "Professional Frog" Rana Profesional *Para sacar el texto amarillo, se le debe hacer un cumplido y luego, perdonarlo. Lineas *'Ribbit, ribbit.' Neutral *'Croak, croak.' Neutral *'Hop, hop.' Neutral *'Meow.' Neutral *'(Blushes deeply.) Ribbit...' Elogiar (Sonrojarse profundamente) Ribbit... *'Shiver, Shiver' Amenazar Temblar, Temblar Texto de Ambientación *Froggit attacks you! Encuentro ¡Froggit te ataca! *Froggit hopped close! Encuentro ¡Froggit saltó cerca! *Froggit hops to and fro. Neutral Froggit salta de aquí para allá. *You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength. NeutralEstás muy intimidado por la fuerza bruta de Froggit. *You are intimidated by Froggit's raw strength. Only kidding. Neutral Estás muy intimidado por la fuerza bruta de Froggit. Sólo bromeando. *Froggit doesn't seem to know why it's here. Neutral Froggit parece no saber porqué está aquí. *The battlefield is filled with the smell of mustard seed. Neutral El campo de batalla está lleno de olor de semilla de mostaza. *Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway. Elogiar Froggit no entendió lo que dijiste, pero se sintió halagado de todos modos. *Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was scared anyway. Amenazar Froggit no entendió lo que dijiste, pero se sintió asustado de todos modos. *Froggit is trying to run away. el HP es bajo Froggit está intentando huir *Froggit seems reluctant to fight you. se puede perdonar Froggit parece estar reacio a luchar contigo. Nombre El nombre de Froggit deriva de las palabras frog (rana) y ribbit (croac). Referencias y Glosario de:Froggit es:Froggit fr:Croâpaud ja:Froggit pl:Froggit pt-br:Froggit ru:Фроггит uk:Фроггіт zh:青蟈 Froggit Froggit Categoría:Ruinas Categoría:Enemigos